


Kiss Me Hard Before You Go

by VICTORKISSEDYURRI



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Angst, F/M, First Kiss, Goodbyes, M/M, Series Finale, james loves john but it doesn't work out bc when has it ever?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9982586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VICTORKISSEDYURRI/pseuds/VICTORKISSEDYURRI
Summary: Silver kisses him again, just to have done it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> guess who was drunk again and wrote a fic? this alcoholic bitch.

_I love you_ , Flint thinks, _down to your bones,_ but it comes out as, “John.”

_It is impossible_ , Silver thinks, _for a lie to love you back_ , but it comes out as, “James.”

The kiss is every unspoken word, every battle of wits and every day of war and Flint wonders if Thomas is watching, wonders why he hadn’t done this sooner and had this longer, finds himself in awe because _fuck_ , they could have had this the whole Goddamn time.

It’s a pulling of lips and a biting of tongues and it leaves Silver breathless, leaves him knowing there is air to still breathe and time to breathe it and he thinks with a sudden, startled thought that he had been waiting his entire life for someone to leave him breathless and panting and speechless. He wonders if Madi is watching and knows she knew this whole Goddamn time and probably thought him an idiot for not knowing it himself. Flint loved him. _God_ , how didn’t he know? How had he missed that?

Silver rests his hands at the sides of Flint’s neck, thumb rubbing across his cheekbones, their lips still touching, Flint’s hands still in Silver’s hair and on his hip. It’s almost enough. Silver kisses him again, just to have done it. And then he lets go, steps back from almost and into reality. It was almost enough.

The kiss screams _finally_ and Silver isn’t sure if he’s ready to let go but he swallows all the words he deserves to say and instead says,

“Go and be happy. With Thomas. You’ve always wanted to. So just go.”

Flint nods, he has more he wants to say, he must, but he can’t find the words, and it’s too late to waste the rest of his life chasing them. Thomas is smiling behind him, waiting for him, and that has always been enough.

The kiss screams _finally_ and Flint isn’t sure if he’s ready to let go but he swallows all the words he deserves to say and instead says,

“Okay.”

And there isn’t much left to say.

There isn’t much left to say between an idiot cook and a blood-thirsty pirate captain, an invalid and a villain, a king and an already-told-story.

_It was never going to be us_ , Silver thinks, but it comes out as, “Goodbye, captain.”

_It was worth a shot_ , Flint thinks, but it comes out as, “Goodbye, Mr. Silver.”

 

_It is some kind of hell to be forced to choose one irreplaceable thing over another._

 


End file.
